The Knights of Walpurgis: The Deadly Alliance & Beyond
by Mr. Cobrah Thunderer
Summary: A short list detailing the roles and codenames of the members of Voldemort's inner circle. Just a fun little fleshing-out of all the named Death Eaters. Please Review! :)


_In a world paralyzed by uncertainty due to attacks against_ _ **Muggles**_ _and anyone else deemed undesirable by the vicious Pure-Blood supremacy group known as_ _ **The Death Eaters.**_ _it seemed as though the magical community at large was held hostage. No matter how many of these masked mercenaries seemed to be taken down by_ _ **The Ministry of Magic's**_ _ **Aurors**_ _, three more seemed to take their place like the monstrous Hydra of myth. And holding this Hydra's leash was a terrifying trifecta known led by the self-proclaimed_ _ **Dark Lord**_ _and his fearsome_ _ **Deadly Alliance**_ _!_

 _The undisputed leader of The Deadly Alliance was_ _ **Lord Voldemort**_ _, a mysterious and terrifying cloaked figure who prided himself on his unmatched skills in The Dark Arts and mastery of the art of Legilimency, allowing himself the ability to utterly destroy a person not only through their body but also their mind. Methodical and seemingly invincible, his reputation grew so fearsome that Witches and Wizards across the world didn't dare speak the devil's name, lest the devil himself appear!_

 _Although a mere teenager when first joining The Dark Lord's ranks,_ _ **Lucius Malfoy**_ _soon proved his colors and then some, quickly advancing through the ranks through a combination of blackmail and assassinations in order to earn the right speak into the ears of Voldemort himself. Lucius' mission was to serve as The Dark Lord's left hand; his chief strategist and second-in-command should something happen to him. Although loyal to "the old ways," Voldemort sensed deception within this snake's mind before Lucius learned to block him out, and therefore set a contingency plan in place. Should Lucius lose his way, the operative known as "The Boggart" was to take it upon herself to insure that he choke own ambition._

 _Last but certainly not least was the mistress of murder herself,_ _ **Bellatrix Lestrange**_ _. The very first female Death Eater to enter The Dark Lord's inner circle, Bellatrix soon proved herself just as if not even more sadistic and depraved counterparts, taking particular pleasure in playing with her food before she ate it. Bellatrix led her master's armies into battle time and time again; entrenching herself further and further into the nightmares of children everywhere. Although his right hand proved most useful, The Dark Lord feared that her passion for violence would be her undoing, and therefore bestowed the privilege of her agency to "The Basilisk," who possessed a certain subtlety Bellatrix sorely lacked._

 _As more and more of their enemies fell, the more and more the ranks of The Death Eaters swelled, featuring the talents of the most hated Witches and Wizards of all time, which included but were not limited to;_

 _ **Narcissa "The Matriarch" Malfoy**_ _, Lucius' wife, who while never made an official Death Eater by Lucius' request in order to protect her, was still blessed with_ _ **The Dark Mark**_ _, held meetings at The Malfoy Manor, and often served as Lucius' second opinion. Despite being a big target for his enemies and considered weak as far as the inner circle went, she was still capable of holding her own._

 _ **Rodolphus "Le Homme Sombre" and Rabastan "**_ _ **Frère Diabolique**_ _ **" Lestrange**_ _, French brothers whose main claims to fame were being the husband of The Boggart and the brother to the husband of The Boggart respectively._

 _ **Alecto "Double" and Amycus "Trouble" Carrow**_ _, twins who made up one of the more ruthless units in Voldemort's employ. Often accused of incestous relations. Rumors have not been denied._

 _ **Fenrir "The Predator" Greyback**_ _, while not made an official Death Eater this werewolf was often contracted for targets that Voldemort felt deserved to die a little more messily than_

 _ **Corban "The Bureaucrat" Yaxley,**_ _an agent from within the Ministry itself that was sympathetic to Voldemort's cause who often tipped the The Death Eaters off when something big was about to go down in exchange for a massive pile of gold._

 _ **Antonin "Dollmaker" Dolohov**_ _, a particularly nasty Russian bounty hunter brought in by The Pirate who prided himself on his notorious duelling skills, and inventor of "_ _адское пламя," a variety of purple flame that immediately stopped one's heart upon coming into contact with flesh._

 _ **Igor "The Pirate" Karkaroff**_ _, a nobleman who brought many Eastern European lackeys into the fold and who was tasked with the education of Voldemort's_ _ **Dark Acolytes**_ _._ Also captained The Death Eater's fleet via Voldemort's flagship; _Slytherin's Dagger_.

 _ **Walden "The Executioner" MacNair**_ _, another bounty hunter who was tasked with the assassination of anyone Voldemort wished dead. Anyone who wished to leave The Dark Lord's employ soon found their head removed by MacNair's axe._

 _ **Augustus "The Politician" Rookwood,**_ _Voldemort's number one agent inside of The Ministry, head of The Department of Mysteries and in charge of Voldemort's vast network of spies._

 _And finally, a trio of Dark Acolytes known as_ _ **Severus "The Bat" Snape**_ _,_ _ **Barty "The Snake" Crouch Junior**_ _, and_ _ **Regulus "The Dog" Black**_ _, who were talented young Wizards trained by The Basilisk, The Politician, and The Boggart respectively who were thrust into Voldemort's inner circle in order to compensate for the high mortality rate of his followers. The Bat defected, The Snake was arrested, and The Dog is presumed deceased via The Executioner's blade, although no body was found._


End file.
